


【鼬佐子】食欲之秋

by Lilyfei



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyfei/pseuds/Lilyfei
Summary: 佐单性转，未灭族if，pwp
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 10





	【鼬佐子】食欲之秋

入秋之后，气温降得很快，秋雨连绵，湿润的空气里漂浮着淡雅的桂花香，一切都熨帖而舒适，正是让人悠闲度日的好时节。  
休假的第一天，佐子不出意外地睡了个懒觉，阴雨天不甚明亮的天光总是让人格外倦怠，她翻了个身，旁边鼬的位置果然空荡荡的，只有枕头还维持着微微凹陷的样子。  
佐子随手披了件外套走下楼，裸露的小腿在清晨冷飕飕的空气里起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，鼬正在厨房里做早饭，锅里的秋刀鱼发出细微的“滋滋”声，空气里飘荡着食物温暖的香味。鼬穿着佐子买的那件带荷叶边的围裙，腰后绑了个很完美的蝴蝶结，发尾随着动作摆来摆去，佐子看着他的背影，忍不住想笑，走上前从背后一把抱住了鼬。  
“怎么了？”鼬的声音里带着点笑意，手上的动作没停，任由妹妹抱着自己撒娇。  
“哥哥怎么不叫我起床。”佐子把脸埋在鼬的背上，声音闷闷的。  
“看你睡得那么香，反正今天也休假，多睡一会儿也无妨。”  
佐子没有说话，只是更紧地抱住了他，鼬的发间还残留着洗发水清新的味道，让人想起雨后的森林。  
鼬把煎好的鱼放进盘子里，佐子还像只树袋熊似的挂在他身上，他有些无奈地转过身，捧着妹妹的小脸亲了亲，“今天怎么了，这么喜欢撒娇吗？”  
“才没有，”佐子脸颊有些发烫，放开了抱着鼬的手，转过身去盛饭，“只是天气太冷而已！”

早饭和平常相比更加丰盛，兄妹俩悠闲地用餐完毕，窗外的雨依然还在淅淅沥沥地下个不停，休息日横竖无事，两人便坐在廊下赏雨，庭园里的乔木在数日来的急风骤雨下稍显凋敝，被雨水打湿的树叶颤颤巍巍，呈现出鲜活饱满的绿意，地面上已经积了一层薄薄的落叶，雨水滴落上去便发出连绵、沉闷的“沙沙”声，院内那一方小池塘在细雨中泛起层层涟漪，平日在水面下游弋的红鲤早已潜入了池底，雨水顺着屋檐流泻而下，从廊下望去，视野中的一切都笼罩在朦胧、冷清的氛围里。  
潮湿的冷意扑面而来，佐子屈起身子，小腿缩进睡裙的裙摆下，把自己紧紧地裹在鼬的外套里  
——那是她起床时怕冷随手披上的。看着身旁佐子畏寒的模样，鼬忍不住伸手将她搂进怀中，佐子微凉的脸颊贴在鼬的胸前，像猫咪一样满足地眯起了眼睛。  
“佐子，还记得我们小时候也经常一起坐在这里吗？”  
“当然记得。”佐子在鼬的怀里蹭了蹭，伸手搂住了兄长的腰，从她记事起，他们二人就经常坐在这里眺望着庭院和天空，春去秋来，四季变换，兄妹俩也早已不复幼时的懵懂模样。  
“那是很久以前了，你才刚出生不久，只有这么大，”鼬双手比划了一下，“我抱着你坐在这里，夜晚的时候能够看见很美丽的银河，你在我怀里不哭也不闹，就睁着眼呆呆地看着夜空，那时候，我就想......”  
“想什么？”佐子翻了个身，仰躺在鼬的怀里，几缕弄乱的黑发贴在额前，懒洋洋地问道。  
鼬没有马上回答，只是替妹妹把那几缕乱发别在耳后，低头在佐子渗着薄汗的额头上印下一个吻。  
“哥哥好狡猾，”佐子直起身把鼬扑倒在地板上，外套下只穿着轻薄睡裙的身体紧贴着对方，“又要拿小时候的事情来捉弄我吗？”  
鼬知道妹妹没有生气，只是在变着法撒娇而已，便不再辩解，一个翻身把少女压在了身下，去亲吻那段白皙的脖颈：“天这么冷，怎么还穿这么少。”  
颈侧本就是佐子的敏感带，鼬湿润的亲吻和呼出的热气让她身体发软，不觉有些情动，但即便如此，佐子嘴上也不肯示弱：“我这么穿，哥哥难道不喜欢吗？”一边还用膝盖挑逗性地顶了顶鼬的胯下。  
佐子直白的引诱让鼬感到燥热起来，他揽住妹妹纤细的腰肢，另一只手轻抚着她半裸的背部，“当然喜欢......佐子，要去床上吗，还是......”  
佐子环住鼬的脖子，用亲吻堵住了他剩下的话，她今天比平常更加急不可耐，鼬想，不过这样也不坏。  
两人以往的情事都是在床榻之间，在坚硬冰冷的地板上还是第一次，更何况不远处就是开阔的庭院，户外的一草一木仿佛都触手可及，虽然是在室内，却充满了野合的意味——想到这里，佐子只觉得身体的兴奋更甚，小腹忍不住紧绷起来。尽管身下垫着衣服，但初秋的寒意仍然让佐子浑身发凉，鼬成了她身旁唯一的热源：鼬的亲吻、爱抚、甚至是任何一点轻微的触碰都能带来强烈的感觉，仿佛在她微凉的身体上点燃了一连串炽热的火苗。  
“佐子，”鼬呼出的热气打在少女敏感的耳后，“你今天好敏感。”  
那件轻薄的睡裙虽然还挂在佐子身上，但已经起不到任何蔽体的作用了，反而更增添了旖旎情色的意味。肩带早已在爱抚的过程中滑落，宽松的裙摆也被撩到了小腹上。鼬的亲吻沿着佐子的脖颈一路下滑到胸前，佐子的胸部算不上丰满，但形状却相当漂亮，鼬托起她小巧紧实的乳房，用指腹爱抚那处滑嫩的肌肤，手掌揉弄着柔软的乳肉，亲吻已经完全挺立起来的蓓蕾，被有些粗糙的舌面碾过乳晕，佐子颤抖着呻吟了起来，一边向前挺着胸脯，一边又伸手推搡着鼬的肩膀。  
鼬的嘴唇继续向下，湿漉漉的吻划过佐子平坦的小腹来到双腿间，浅色的布料上已经渗出了水渍，在褪下内裤时甚至牵出了淫靡的丝线。仿佛是预料到鼬接下来要做什么，佐子并起了大腿，屈起膝盖用脚抵住了鼬的肩膀，却反而被鼬抓住脚踝拉开腿，在白皙的大腿内侧留下了几个绯色的印记。  
感觉到腿间的隐秘处被色情地吮吸舔弄着，羞耻心和奇异的快感让佐子的呻吟里带上了哭腔，双腿却不自觉地把对方的头夹得更紧，“哥哥......那里......不要这样......”  
鼬的动作没有停，他很清楚佐子此刻是快乐的，少女的身体就像熟透的水蜜桃，饱满、鲜嫩、汁水充沛，在唇舌温柔的挑逗下毫无保留地露出隐秘的核心，等待着他的撷取。鼬的鼻翼微微翕动，持续用舌尖或重或轻地刺激着阴蒂，佐子下身黏腻的液体控制不住地越来越多，在一阵过电般的快感下，佐子小声尖叫着，无力地挺起小腹，一大股温热的液体从身体深处涌出，打湿了鼬的下巴。  
鼬从佐子的腿间抬起头，亲吻着少女泪痕遍布的面颊，见她已逐渐从高潮的快感中平复下来，便捞起她尚有些颤抖的大腿，一手扶在佐子的腰后，缓慢地把阴茎插入少女翕张的穴口。  
佐子高潮后的身体敏感异常，隔着一层微凉的橡胶套甫一进入少女的身体，鼬便被紧致的甬道吸得头皮发麻，佐子也被下身过分的饱胀感弄得难受，只得深呼吸努力让身体放松下来，一面分开大腿，将小腿交叉在鼬的腰后，尽可能地将紧绷的身体打开。  
“佐子，”鼬俯下身去，长长的鬓发擦过佐子的脸颊，让她感觉很痒，“有不舒服吗？”  
佐子摇了摇头，环住了鼬的脖子，阖上了双眼，还沾着泪珠的睫毛轻轻颤抖着，鼬知道她是在索吻，便如她所愿地吻上那两片绯色的唇瓣。浓情蜜意的吻不似情欲萌动时的温柔，舌尖煽情地舔过佐子敏感的上颚，仿佛在确认什么似的滑过齿列，缠住对方的舌尖吮吸着，渴求着彼此的津液。  
感受到少女身体的打开，鼬尝试着挺动起下身，大概是这次地点特殊的缘故，佐子的体内比往常更加紧致。鼬轻易地找到了佐子最敏感的那一点，便不再大幅抽插，转而用顶端细细研磨起那处，交合处的黏腻水声在空荡的屋内格外明显。佐子刚高潮过的身体哪里经受得住这个，浑身发抖着想要逃开，却被鼬紧紧搂住了腰胯，体内的敏感点被更重地碾过，下身的酸胀感混杂着酥麻的快意让佐子的意识混沌起来，生理性泪水不受控制地涌出，先前压抑着的呻吟声也逐渐高亢。  
“……哥哥……嗯……鼬……”佐子揪紧了身下垫着的衣服，断断续续的呻吟里带着哭腔，胯部不自觉地向上拱起。  
知道她快要到了，鼬双手穿过少女的腋下搂起了佐子的上身，体位的改变让性器进入得更深，带来的快感也冲破了阈值，让两人一起达到了高潮，少女的甬道痉挛着绞紧，鼬也喘息着释放在了套子里。  
这场比平时更加激烈的性爱让人有些疲惫，地板和衣服免不了被搞得一团狼藉，两人身上也都有些狼狈。佐子的长发在地板上蹭得乱糟糟，那条倒霉的睡裙也皱得像块抹布，下半身更是沾满了难以启齿的液体，鼬也好不到哪里去。  
兄妹二人在高潮的余韵中亲昵了好一会儿，佐子才回过神来：“地板好硬。”  
“那以后就不这么做了。”鼬温柔地搂着佐子，少女白皙的背部因为摩擦留下了一片红痕，“这里疼吗？”  
佐子摇了摇头，快感来得太激烈，身体其他部位的感官也变得迟钝起来，她的心还跳得很快，但脑子已经开始放空了，倦怠的感觉像潮水一样慢慢从脚底涌了上来，她忍不住打了个呵欠，“我们去洗澡吧。”

尽管还是上午，白日宣淫却带来了一种奇妙的餮足感，这种懒散悠闲的感觉在洗过热水澡后尤甚，潮湿的热气从每个毛孔里满溢出来，已经在欲望中饱足过一次的身体放松到了极点，仿佛马上就要失去形状化成液体。窗外的雨仍是在下，不过势头已经减小了不少，冷风也不再刮得那么凄厉了，简单地用过午饭后，佐子便呵欠连天地要回房间休息，鼬也被一同拽了过去，“反正都是休息日，偷懒也没什么关系吧？”  
佐子换了件厚实的家居服，爬上床把自己裹进了松软的棉被里，只露出了个小小的脑袋，鼬没有睡意，便索性坐在床边，像往常一样安静地陪伴着妹妹入睡。  
“哥哥又这样，”佐子嘟囔着翻了个身，用后脑勺对着鼬。  
“……怎么了？”  
“每次都用这种眼神看着我，”佐子闷闷的声音从棉被下传出来，“然后自顾自地说起我小时候的事情……”  
“佐子是嫌我太啰嗦了吗，抱歉，但看着你现在的样子，我总是情不自禁地想起以前的事情。”  
“不是这样，”佐子忽地又翻过身来，黑漆漆的眼睛盯着鼬，秀气的眉毛皱起来，是很认真的样子，“我只是……觉得很不公平，哥哥只是比我早出生而已，却可以把小时候的事情记得那么清楚。每次哥哥一副怀念的表情说起过去，而我却……什么也不清楚，仅仅是毫无自觉地被哥哥注视着，从小到大都是这样……”  
“但佐子不也一直以来都在注视着我吗？”  
佐子执拗地摇了摇头，“一直以来我看着的都是哥哥的背影，小时候你总是推开我，我感觉怎么也追不上你，仅仅是注视着你的背影，害怕你突然就会从我身边消失，而自己却无能为力……”  
鼬抚摸着佐子散落在枕上的长发，一时间有些恍惚，他该怎么像妹妹解释她幼时的境况呢？宇智波一族内忧外患，和木叶已经到了剑拔弩张的程度，尽管他作为族长的长子不断从中斡旋，但尚是个孩子的他能做的终究有限。应付这些暗地里的刀光剑影让他过早地戴上了成年人的面具，他强迫自己狠下心，不断推开年幼的妹妹——如果最坏的情况发生，他或许只能在暗处，以一种无法被理解的方式守护着她。  
但幸运的是，在四代目和富岳的不断交涉下，木叶和宇智波一族的关系度过了最低谷，并渐渐开始缓和，无论是家族的命运还是村子的未来，一切都不断向好的方向发展着，压死骆驼的最后一根稻草并没有落下，事情终究没有到无法挽回的地步。  
如今佐子得以平安顺遂地长大，年纪轻轻就成为了上忍，长久的和平下，暗部的编制不断缩减，而自己也将退出暗部，重新做回普通的忍者。眼下算得上是完美的境况时常给鼬带来不真实感，过去的心悸似乎从未消散，像冬天土壤里的种子，不知何时就会破土而出，如果命运的齿轮出现一丝偏差，木叶、宇智波、兄妹二人又将走向何种结局？  
“哥哥......？”看着陷入回忆的鼬，佐子从床上坐了起来，不安地转动着视线，“以前的事情不愿意说的话就算了。”  
佐子小心翼翼的模样让鼬觉得胸口发涨，“佐子，那时候我一度以为会失去你，会不得不做出伤害你的事情。我强迫自己推开你、拒绝你，因为有你在身边，我......害怕自己会变得软弱。”  
鼬突如其来的剖白让佐子有些不知所措，她下意识地把鼬抱入怀中，柔软的长发搭在她的手背上，带着沐浴后特有的潮湿和香气，鼬低垂着眼帘枕在佐子的胸脯上，睫毛长而浓密，让人想起休憩的公鹿。  
那个总是滴水不漏的兄长也会坦露出这样脆弱的，甚至无助的一面吗？佐子有些恍惚，但更多的是释然，她正拥抱着鼬，两人肌肤相亲，呼吸交错，仿佛连灵魂也这么一并坦诚交付给对方了——这样的想法让她的心砰砰直跳，胸口充满了奇异的酸胀感，声音也开始发颤：“我……无论是什么样的哥哥我都会接受，如果有时感到软弱的话，就尝试着依赖一下我吧，我会一直陪伴在哥哥身边的……”  
剩下的话被淹没在了突如其来的亲吻中。这是轻柔的，不带什么情欲的吻，羽毛般飘落在唇瓣、脸颊、眼睑，最后仿佛要确认什么似的印在额头上。鼬的喉结动了动，似乎有话要讲，但最终还是没说——佐子显然并不满足于兄妹间的亲昵，搂着他的手揪紧了衣服，“哥哥，”她的呼唤轻如梦呓，“我想要你。”

尽管已经决意要做主导的那一方，佐子还是有些惶惶然，鼬抚摸着她的头顶，像安慰小孩似的让她不要勉强自己——这反而激起了她的逆反：“哥哥你躺着就好了，剩下的都交给我。”  
宽松的家居服裤子很轻易地被脱了下来，少女把长发别在耳后，俯身亲上了尚未完全勃起的阴茎。尽管曾有过几次这样的经历，但佐子的技术很难称得上熟练，无甚章法的舔弄不算煽情，鲜红的舌尖时隐时现，更类似于猫咪在试探，待到完全熟悉了，小猫便张开小嘴，努力地把那硬挺的物事吞进去。少女漆黑的长发散落在背后，潮湿而芬芳，像水中舒展的藻类植物，白皙的面颊和耳垂一览无余，腮部因为流出的唾液而泛着水光，随着口腔的收缩鼓动着。佐子一只手扶着性器的根部，另一只手将额前落下的碎发拂开，抬起眼帘来暼鼬的表情，亮晶晶的瞳孔像玻璃珠。  
“……已经够了。”鼬的声音带着喘息，俯身就要把佐子按倒在床上。  
“等等......”佐子的嘴唇嫣红，胸脯起伏着，抬起腿跨坐到了鼬的身上，“都说了让我来。”  
“但我怕我的妹妹会弄伤自己，”鼬扶着佐子的腰，伸手探向少女的身下，那里早已是一片温暖湿润的沼泽，指尖稍加触碰便仿佛会陷入其中。  
佐子不服气地抿着嘴，兄长熟稔的爱抚确实让下身涌起了快感，但她并不愿就此将主导权交付，便只是执拗地抬起腰臀，用泥泞的下身磨蹭着顶端，凭着感觉自上而下地将鼬的性器纳入体内。  
经过先前的性事，这次的进入相当顺利，且由于体位的缘故进入得很深，带来了与平常不同的快感。鼬吻上妹妹的唇，用气声问她还有力气吗，佐子细若蚊呐地嗯了一声，搭上他肩膀上的手微微用力，臀部开始小幅度地抬起又落下，温暖湿润的甬道随着动作无规律地绞紧又放松，鼬随着她的动作开始送腰，体内最敏感的那处被不断擦过，下身堆叠起来的快感让佐子脚趾蜷缩，大腿内侧也不自觉地抽搐起来。  
这次的高潮比上次来得要慢，但快感更加绵长，鼬释放在了佐子的大腿内侧，少女娇嫩的肌肤上沾染了白色的浊液，看起来相当色情。两人还维持着交合时的姿势，任由快感缓缓退潮，佐子的下巴抵在鼬的颈窝里，伸手把玩着鼬脑后的头发——她的兄长永远都能游刃有余，一场激烈的性事下来连头发也不乱。  
“肚子好饿。”佐子突然开口，嗓音里充满着餮足后的懒意。  
“待会儿就做饭，”鼬替妹妹拢上大开的衣襟，遮住了胸前暗红色的痕迹，“晚上想吃什么？”  
“天气这么冷，吃火锅怎么样？”  
鼬嗯了一声，拿来软布将两人身上的狼藉清理干净，佐子仍软绵绵地靠在他怀里撒娇，神情动作和小时候别无二致。  
“佐子，之前的那句话我还没有说完。”  
少女小小地咦了一声，接着才回忆起来他指的是什么。  
“......那个啊，又不是什么重要的事情，怎么这么严肃。”  
“对我来说很重要，”鼬亲吻着佐子的一缕长发，“那时候你是个小婴儿，我也只是个孩子，面对那样宽广无垠的银河，世界上仿佛就只剩下了我们两个......”  
“所以那一刻我就想，你是我唯一的妹妹，世间最重要的人，我将用一生来爱着你，陪伴你。”  
窗外的雨声不知何时已经小了下去，大概到傍晚天就会放晴了。


End file.
